Choice and Consent
by Kai86
Summary: The time between the verdict for Daryl Guan and when Olivia talked to Huang. Spoilers for Sacrifice. Sp very M rated. May not be everyone's cup of tea.


Choice and Consent.

Kai

Summary: The time between the verdict for Daryl Guan and when Olivia talked to Huang. Spoilers for Sacrifice.

Rating: Very M, very rough though consensual sex contained herein, and really there is no preamble.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairing: A/O

Warning: Just watched the episode and this came up. It's established relationship, and not exactly gentle lovin' you have been warned.

"Guilty on all counts," the jury's decision was read. Olivia sighed, whether in relief or sadness she wasn't sure. Daryl Guan was led away, and she watched her girlfriend shuffling papers, trying put some order to the mess and head back to her office. It had been a hard trial. Alex hadn't been aware of her lover's intimate history with the case until two nights before, when Olivia had let it all spill out . Alex, bless her, had not only been ok with the skeletons in her closet, but held her close all night, letting her excise the demon's through tears and near rib cracking embraces. After the brunette had finally cried herself to sleep, Alex had moved from the bed and sat in the window ledge, writing her closing arguments, by the light of the street lamp. Olivia watched her lover stuff the rest of her notes and files into her brief case and hurry from the courtroom, ready to put this case behind her. Olivia watched as Daryl was led behind closed doors, '_could you really ever chance your genetics?_' She wonder silently.

Alex jumped when her office door slammed open, her girlfriend, detective Olivia Benson stood in entrance her breathing harsher than normal. Alex stood, a questioning look on her face. Olivia moved into the office, shutting the door behind her, she locked it and pulled the blinds shut. "Olivia?" The blond ADA queried. The detective tossed her leather jacket to the floor, her eye's turning a molten shade of dark brown.

Olivia moved to her then, around the desk, and swept her into a tight embrace, she kissed her, thrusting her tongue deep into her mouth. Olivia pushed Alex against the desk, lifting and setting the blond down hard. The brunette nipped sharply at her lower lip, blood swelled from the bite and the attorney tasted the coppery flavor as her lover licked a single drop from her lips. Alex groaned aloud as the sudden arousal gripped her, she pushed away the knowledge of where this coming from and just let it happen. She answered the kiss with a passion of her own, a sudden desperation taking hold of her, matching her partners. As Olivia pushed the grey jacket form her shoulder's she pulled the layered shirts over her lover's head.

Olivia shoved the skirt above her hips, revealing her black garter set. Alex unhooked the brunette's bra with one hand while the other dug her short manicured nails into the skin of her lover's back. Olivia tossed her bra aside and ripped the black blouse open, scattering buttons everywhere. Alex didn't have the presence of mind to complain, demons or not, it was so extremely hot to feel her lover like this. She was already so wet, she felt the slickness coating her thighs, and they'd really barely touched, a scant two minutes had gone by since Olivia burst into her office.

Alex shrugged out of the shirt, ripped her glasses off and tossed them aside, before clutching the tight, tan body to her. Olivia tugged at the black lace of her underwear, Alex felt a sharp burn and heard them rip as they were torn from her hips. She gasped when she felt three fingers swirl in her arousal, she met her lovers dark and stormy eyes. Groaned at what she saw in them, both turned on and saddened at the deep hurt and pain she saw there.

"Alex?" Olivia groaned, speaking for the first time, holding off from penetrating her lover.

The blond hooked a leg around the brunette's hip and threaded a hand through the short hairs at the base of her skull, the hand dug sharp nails into flesh, "Yes, please. God fuck me, take me. It's ok." She breathed, gasping as those three fingers were thrust into her, hard and deep. A soft moan escaped as her lover set a fast rhythm, papers fell to the floor as she was scooted and pulled back with every thrust. A warm mouth clamped onto her collar bone then, sucking greedily. She dug both hand into her lover's back then, instinctually knowing her girlfriend needed the reality check, the grounding. Alex drew her nails down the tan, toned back. Olivia panted, a growl escaping her and thrust harder, faster.

The blond ADA felt the fingers curl inside her, tugging roughly at her G-spot with each stroke, she struggled to maintain a scream from escaping. Olivia had never been like this before, and God help her, Alex liked it, she wouldn't want it all the time…but holy fuck. She felt the orgasm building rapidly, a deep, white hot heat spreading through her body. The arm wrapped around her waist, pulled her tighter and those dexterous fingers curled and thrust into her, amazingly harder and faster. Alex felt the sweat beading on her body, so fast, so quick, already so close to coming apart at the seams.

Suddenly she was there, falling so fast. The heat eclipsed her, she buried her face in her lover's sweaty, flushed neck trying to muffle the noise begging so desperately to be released. Left deep scratches down the sweaty back, spasmed around her lover's fingers, clutching desperately at the invading members. Olivia kept thrusting, didn't let up and a second just as powerful orgasm tore through her body. Alex bit down then, into the fleshy part of Olivia's shoulder, muffling the scream trying so valiantly to escape.

Olivia pulled away then, moving completely away. "Oh God. Alex." She stumbled away from the desk. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," she retrieved her shirt from where it had landed over Alex's chair. "I'm so sorry," she pulled the shirts over her head. Unable to meet her lover's eyes, she nearly ran to the door, picking her jacket up she turned back to the desk. She looked at Alex, with the skirt still around her hips, and only the black lace bra as her clothing. With her flushed cheeks and labored breath, she looked so completely fucked. "I love you. I'm so sorry, I'm just like him," she nearly sobbed, then opened the door and was out of it just as quickly as she came in, barely ten minutes before.

A sob escaped Alex's throat, a hand covering her mouth, as the door clicked quietly shut. She slid off the desk and into her chair. The demons her lover carried, she couldn't lie, they sometimes scared her. But she prayed, hoped, that together, they could overcome them. She loved Olivia, more than anything, even more then job she'd once held in such high importance. But she'd do anything for that woman. If that meant moments like what had just happened, moments that they would talk about and iron out. So be it. '_In sickness and in hell_' Alex thought to herself, '_indeed_.'

Olivia stared at the door she stood before, unsure. What she'd just done…sure she'd asked in the crucial moment. Sure they'd been dating, had already consummated the relationship, many times before. But what she'd just done… Tears threatened to fall and she raised her hand and rapped her knuckles against the door sharply.

"Come in," George Huang's voice echoed.


End file.
